<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>petals by mikosworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112938">petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikosworks/pseuds/mikosworks'>mikosworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cliche, Flowers, M/M, biker!joong, hongjoong is a flirt, seongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikosworks/pseuds/mikosworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bikerjoong shows up at seonghwa's place with a bouquet of flowers, a fancy schmancy bike, and a pair of arms open with good intentions.</p><p>(INSPIRED BY THAT ONE PICTURE OF HONGJOONG IN THAT NEW PIRATE SHOW SHIT)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i, of course, wrote this late at night. #SaveMikosSleepSchedule</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar sound of the doorbell ringing sounded throughout the house. Seonghwa headed down the stairs with his hair half wet and in comfortable clothing, not really expecting for whatever was at the door to be important. The pitter-patter of his footsteps came to a halt once he had reached the door, looking through the tiny hole to see who or what was standing outside this late.</p><p> </p><p>( oh, and, it's 10pm, mind you ^^ )</p><p> </p><p>Outside was.. <em>Hongjoong-- in</em> his tattooed glory-- holding a bouquet of flowers and waiting patiently.  <em><strong>My fucking god.. </strong></em>Seonghwa thought. <em><strong>Too fine for his own damn good. </strong></em>The man snapped back to reality out of his own thoughts and then carefully unlatched the door, held the knob, and twisted it until the door opened. </p><p>"Hey." He breathed out. Hongjoong smiled, showcasing his beautiful pearly whites-- plump, pink lips spreading and Seo- </p><p>
  <em>Ahem. </em>
</p><p>Back to our regularly scheduled program. </p><p>"It's like, kinda <em>late," </em>Seonghwa stated, a slight lilt to his tone. "Yes, and what about it? Doesn't mean I can't show up at my <em>ever </em>so beloved boyfriend's house, right?" Hongjoong responded, smirking. </p><p>"Right." Seonghwa said, returning the look. Hongjoong took his hands and placed the bouquet of assorted flowers in them. "I picked these up, too. Cheesy, I know. Thought they were pretty though, <em>like you." </em></p><p>"Oh my god, fuck <em>you. </em>Cliche ass." Seonghwa said, inspecting the roses whilst blushing profusely. "I'm sure you want to." Hongjoong retorted. He lightly punched the shorter in the shoulder. "I'll throw these in a vase later though, thank you." He chirped. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, it's whatever. You wanna go for a ride though?" Hongjoong was now leaning against the doorway, the entire situation straight from a romcom or some shit. What's the harm though? A little ride would be fine. Seonghwa nodded. "Sure, why not." He said, smiling. Hongjoong, being the little assface he is in this oneshot of course, said that the boarding fee was one kiss on the lips. </p><p>So, obviously, Seonghwa puckered up and smashed his lips on Hongjoong's -- hands grabbing at the back of his neck in the process. Yet pulled away straight after so Hongjoong could, you know, regain composure. </p><p>Hongjoong slipped on his helmet and started the vehicle up, telling Seonghwa to keep himself glued to his back. And Seonghwa listened. It was therapeutic seeing the cars zip behind them on the highway, buildings that were still awake and about zoom past as well. it was all amazing. The best part was -- Seonghwa had his cheek plastered to Joong's back the entire time, smiling like an idiot every time he had inhaled his scent. </p><p>He'd never get tired of this.</p><p>And oh, would you look at that, petals fell down as they zoomed around on the highway too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>